Only a Week
by BacterialContaminationV3
Summary: My own story: also uploaded on Wattpad. Akira takes a break from his home life and decides to take a holiday to a hotel in Canada, where he meets a strange boy named Ludovic. But it's impossible for them to be together. Well, almost impossible. You need to throw away everything you have, maybe your life too. Yaoi/BoyxBoy/Gay
1. Chapter 1- First Day

**Well I was reading about Haunted Hotels and myths/legends that happen in them, and one of them sounded particularly interesting. It gave me some wonderful writing ideas. I was originally going to turn it into a fanfiction, but I couldn't think of any particular characters that would fit into the roles of the thing. So I ended up coming up with this. Oh, and of course, the romance in this never happened in the original legend/myth, also the white haired boy/man was actually a bellhop and not a valet His name was not Ludovic either, it was Sam..**

**Warnings: This will, undoubtedly, be eventual yaoi (Gay, boy x boy). **

**Character Description:**

**Akira- **Akira is the main character of this. He is a young man, around the age of 24. He has short hair, slightly spiked at the sides, and a tad longer at the front with short spiky bangs. His hair color is black, with bright green eyes. He is about 6'0, and is rather lanky for his age. He has run away from his home, more like taking a break, and has taken his savings with him. As he still lives with his mother, and works from home, he has taken his laptop with him so he can still work whilst being away. He goes to this hotel, in which he tends to stay for a week or two. This is where he meets the mysterious valet *A maid, but instead a male*. [Name pronunciation- Ah-key-ra]

**Ludovic- **A shortish boy, around 5'8. His age is unknown, his origins are unknown. Ludovic is 'assigned' to be the valet for Akira at the Fairmont Banff Springs Hotel. He appears from nowhere, and disappears to nowhere, leaving Akira confused, and in time, a little annoyed. Ludovic has short white hair, his eyes are a light reddish-brown in color, and he looks rather young, yet still older than the age of 19. [Name pronunciation- Loo-do-vic]

**-Start-**

Arriving at his destination, Akira looks around himself, taking in the view. The scenery was absolutely breath taking. Taking a trip to Banff while in winter, was the best idea he had ever thought of, Akira had decided as he took in the snow covered trees, covering the land for many miles, with cliffs in the background.

Gripping his suitcase tighter, Akira took in a deep breath of the cold evening air. Walking forward, the snow crunched under his feet as he made his way toward the Hotel. His legs were stiff, and his back was sore from the long bus trip he just had. Rubbing his neck, Akira continued on his way up the path.

Walking up the stairs leading to the lobby of the Hotel, Akira slumped his way through the front door and to the counter to ask for the desk lady's assistance. Leaning on the desk, Akira dumps his suitcase on the ground. The desk lady looks up with a smile.

"Hello, sir. Do you have a booking, or a you here for a function?" She says, tapping her pen lightly on the desk.

"Booking." Akira replies, looking at the little cat statue next to the pamphlet stand. Then turning to check the desk lady's name tag, reading 'Naomie'.

Naomie nods, "Your name please?", she says as she pulls out a reservations book.

"Akira Menethil."

Nodding again, Naomie runs a finger down a long list of names until she find his. "You're in room 216," she picks up some keys from a draw below the desk,"and here are your keys to the room."

Akira thanks the lady and takes the keys from her, heading to the nearby elevator, leaving his suitcase at the desk by accident. Pressing the up button on the elevator, Akira steps inside and waits for the door to close behind him. As it starts sliding shut a pale hand shoots out and stops it from doing so.

A short boy steps into the elevator compartment, he's dressed in a formal white shirt and black pants. A black bow tie around his neck, the collar of his shirt pulled up to just below his chin. His hair is white, and his skin rather pale, but not completely unnaturally so. He was clearly albino.

Akira backed up a bit to give the stranger more room in the compartment. The boy turns and looks towards Akira before lifting up a suitcase.

"I believe you left this back at the desk." He said, smiling.

Akira looked between the smaller boy and the suitcase. "Woah, I hadn't realized I'd left it, thanks." He says and slowly takes the suitcase from the boy's fingers.

The boy smiles again and turns to face the door of the lift, staying silent for the rest of the ride.

Eventually the elevator dings and slows down before stopping on the 3rd floor. It was only a short time but it felt like forever due to the silence. Stepping out of the elevator, Akira checks the sign directing him to the room in 200-250 section, before turning around to thank the boy for bringing him his suitcase again.

Akira's eyes widen as he notices the elevator door his still open, but the boy has gone. 'Weird, I must not have noticed him walk past...' He thinks as he turns back around and walks around the corner to head down the corridor to his room.

Unlocking the door to his room, Akira shuffles in and places his bag down on a small counter beside the door. He looks up and studies the room he's been given. It has a sort of old exterior, with a small two-person wooden coffee table, a sofa and desk with a swivel-chair. The bed was a queen bed, with red sheets and white pillow cases with a swirly light pink rose pattern on them.

A mini fridge was under the counter beside the door. Akira smirked, this place certainly had nice rooms, with a gorgeous view he noted as he looked out the only window in the room, straight across from him.

Walking further into the room, Akira flopped down onto the bed, sprawled out like a sunbathing lizard. Sighing, he rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Someone had turned the heating on, warming room to body temperature, not too hot and not quite cool. Perfect for the cold winter snow falling outside.

Akira was about to drift into a light sleep as a soft knock came from the door. Groaning quietly, Akira dragged himself off the bed and slumped over to the door, turning the handle and slowly opening it. He frowned a little as he saw the boy from before.

"Hey, it's you again." Akira says, looking the boy up and down. His attire had changed. He was now in a black suit, but the tie and undershirt was the same.

The boy nods, "Yes, it's me again. I work here, I'm a valet, so if you need anything at all just dial the numbers 413 into the phone that should be located beside your bed, and I will come within 3 minutes." He bows his head before turning to leave.

Akira takes in what the boy says, and darts forward, grabbing the other by the wrist. "Wait, you haven't said your name yet. " He said, staring at the boy.

The shorter one turns around and replies, "My name? Why do you want my name?"

"I think I'll need to know your name if you're offering to help me if I need anything." Akira says, smiling a little to be polite.

The boy pauses, "...Well all right then. Ludovic. My name's Ludovic." He says.

Akira lets go of Ludovic's wrist, nodding to himself. "That's a nice name. My name is Akira."

"Akira is a nice name too..." Ludovic says, smiling at the taller boy.

"Thanks." Akira replies, placing his hands in his pockets to keep them warm, the hallway was colder than the room.

Ludovic gives him another smile and turns to leave again. Akira watches as he walks away, and just before he's about to turn the corner Akira decides to thank the boy again for bringing him his suitcase. Running after Ludovic, who had just rounded the corner, Akira ran after him. Turning the corner, he stops dead in his tracks.

Ludovic was gone, completely. Akira frowned, it was at least a twenty meter hallway, he could not have possibly gone that quickly. Thinking Ludovic had probably gone into one of the rooms, Akira walked back to his room.

It was late at night, and Akira was dead tired from all the travelling he had done that day. As soon as he unpacked his pajamas from his suitcase, he changed into them and went straight to bed. Falling asleep almost instantly. The only thoughts he had as he was falling asleep was how that maybe the valet was a tad bit cute.

**-End of Chapter 1- **

**Well there you have it, that's is chapter one for you :) I've actually pre-made this so all the chapters are completed, but I will be uploading them once a week. **

**I hope you enjoyed this, if there is any errors, please tell me and I will fix them as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2- Second Day

**Here is the next chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy it :) **

**-Start-**

It's was 10:28 when Akira finally woke up from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes, he sleepily looked around the room before taking in the time. Sighing he pulled himself out of bed and went to his suitcase to grab some fresh clothes for today.

He got changed and went back to the bed. Sitting on the edge of it, he reached out and opened the drawer by the bed. Inside was a couple of papers and a small notepad and pen. Akira went through the papers and found a breakfast menu for the restaurant downstairs.

'I think I'll have breakfast in my room.' He thought as he went to dial in the number for the restaurant. Putting the phone against his ear he waited for an answer. Finally someone answered and he placed his order of bacon and eggs with toast.

He finished talking on the phone and laid down on the bed, turning to stare out the window, waiting for the knock on his door that told him his breakfast was here.

Staring out the window, Akira was lost in thought. Eventually there was a knock at the door, startling him out of his thoughts. Akira jumped up and walked to the door, pulling it open to show Ludovic standing there, a tray in his hands.

"Breakfast." He says, putting on a big smile.

Akira looks down at the shorter boy and takes the tray from him, "Thanks." He says, smirking a little.

"Hey, listen, I'm going to tip you." Akira says turning around and placing the tray down on the counter beside his suitcase.

Opening the front pocket of his suitcase, Akira pulled out a few dollars. Turning back to Ludovic, Akira noticed he'd gone. Frowning Akira ran out the door and turned his head both ways. Nothing. Ludovic had simply disappeared. Akira went back inside, feeling a little bad he didn't get to tip the shorter boy.

Walking back inside, Akira grabbed his tray of food and sat down at the small coffee table. As he ate he thought about dialing 413 just to give Ludovic his tip. The idea was looking rather tempting, but just calling the boy to give him his tip seemed a bit much.

'Maybe next time I see him I'll give it too him then, and I'll have it ready for him.' Akira thought as he took a bite of toast.

Finishing his meal, Akira picked up a pamphlet that was lying on the coffee table, the cover showing the snowy trees by the side of a half frozen lake. The cover reading "Banff Tourist Attractions". Flipping through the book, Akira looked at all the interesting places to go and things to do in Banff while he was there.

Sighing, Akira dropped the pamphlet and walked to the door, grabbing his coat from the suitcase on the counter before leaving and locking the door behind him. He walked down the hallway towards the elevator, looking the at dark blue carpet beneath his feet.

Arriving at the elevator, he reached forward to press the button, but someone beat him to it. Akira snapped his head to the side only to see Ludovic looking at him.

"Y-you...where did you just come from?" Akira snapped, wide eyed and frowning at the shorter boy.

"What do you mean? I was here this whole time." He says, facing forward and brushing a stray hair behind his ear.

"You know what I mean. You weren't here a moment ago, nor were you any where nearby." Akira says, placing his hands on his hips. "You're a weird one. You disappeared very quickly twice before, once before I could give you your tip, and now you've appeared out of nowhere." He continues.

Ludovic shrugs and turns away, "Of course not. I simply walked away, I do not need tips."

Akira reaches forward and grabs Ludovic's shoulders, making him face the taller boy. "But you're so nice, kind and helpful! You deserve tips, whether you need them or not."

Ludovic smiles, "Well, thanks..." He replies.

"Listen, I'll forget about the crazy appearing and disappearing if you don't do it again, ok? It's kind of creepy..." Akira says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok..." Ludovic says quietly, "I'll try not to be so stealthy around you. Sorry about that." He twirls the strand of hair hanging by the side of his face.

"Sorry for snapping at you, I...have a bit of an anger problem, actually..." Akira mumbles looking down and listening for the sound of the elevator arriving.

Ludovic glances to the side, looking up at Akira, "Oh no, that's fine. Don't worry about it." He says.

The ding sounds and the elevator door opens, Akira and Ludovic let a few guests go past them before clambering into the small compartment themselves. It was quiet in the elevator, and they were the only ones there. They kept glancing between each other every now and again.

'Maybe I should invite him to come with me...' Akira thought to himself as he stole another glance at Ludovic. "Hey, Ludovic, do you want to come with me? I'm going down to the lake." Akira says, clenching his fists, immediately regretting asking, because of course the boy was still in working hours.

Ludovic turns quickly to face Akira, shock clearly written on his face. "M-Me?" He squeaked. His hands clap over his face, covering his eyes.

"If you don't want to that's fine! But yeah, you. Do you wan't to?" Akira says, waving his hands in front of himself.

Ludovic slowly parts his fingers, looking up at Akira. "-"

"I didn't quite hear you, sorry?" Akira says.

"I-I said... I'll go." Ludovic whispers quickly. A tiny blush spreading across his face, "It's just... I'm a little embarrassed because in all my many years of being here I've never been asked this before!" He smiles and he lowers his hands from his face.

'He's...really cute.' Akira thinks as he takes in Ludovic's features. Just as he thinks this, the elevator dings and the door slides open, revealing the lobby.

"Come on, let's go." Akira says walking forwards and motioning for Ludovic to follow.

"Ok..." Ludovic says, keeping pace with Akira.

As they head towards the door, the man that was standing there opens the door, "Have a nice day, sir." he says, Akira nods in acknowledgement, and glances at Ludovic as they walk down the stairs.

"Which way is it too the lake?" Akira asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"If I remember correctly it is probably this way?" Ludovic replies, pointing towards the cobblestone road going down a slight hill to the left.

"If you remember correctly? How ling have you been staying at the hotel!?" Akira says, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"Long enough." He replies.

"Ok then." Akira laughs, patting Ludovic on the shoulder. "Let's go." He says.

Ludovic smiles a little and walks alongside the other, down the frozen road to the lake. They kept walking for ten minutes, the town could be seen in the distance, coming up quicker than expected. Eventually, they make it to the town itself and they start to head down towards the lake area.

Akira buys two hot chocolates, passing one to Ludovic. "Here." He says.

"Thanks." Ludovic says as he takes the steamy liquid from Akira.

They head down to the lake and sit on a large rock under a tree by the river bank. Akira sat cross-legged and Ludovic dangled his legs over the edge of the rock. They both breathed in the fresh air, and let it out in long deep sighs.

"It's so nice here..." Akira says quietly, Ludovic nods in agreement.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it..." He lies down on the rock, crossing his arms under his head.

A rustling in the trees above causes Akira to look up, and sees a bird hopping from branch to branch. It hops to a thin branch above their heads, causing snow to fall down beside Akira, on to Ludovic's head.

Akira lets out a laugh as Ludovic splutters and coughs out the snow. He sits up and rubs his face, getting off all the snow and ice. Akira reaches into his pocket and grabs a handkerchief. Reaching over to Ludovic, Akira lowers the other hands and starts drying the shorter boy's face with the cloth.

Ludovic watches as Akira dries his face, rubbing the cloth gently over his cheeks and mouth. When Akira finishes, he puts the handkerchief back in his pocket, giving the other a small smile.

"Thanks..." Ludovic smiles as he thanks Akira.

"Don't worry about it." Akira says. He then gives Ludovic a once-over, finally noticing the thin clothing he was wearing that day. A thin long sleeved light gray button up shirt with black pants was all he was wearing that day. The shirt was slightly old fashioned, too. "Hey, aren't you a little cold dressed like that?"

Ludovic glances down to see what he was wearing, "No not really..." He says.

Akira sends him a disapproving look, "Surely you must be freezing." He says, taking off his own thick woolen jumper. He puts it over Ludovic's head and pulls it down over his arms. "There, put this on." He smiles.

Ludovic blushes lightly and pulls his arms through the sleeves. "T-Thanks for that, you really didn't have to though." He laughs a little and straightens his back before crossing his legs.

They both sit in silence for a few more minutes, gazing out over the lake. The water was glistening in the small amount of sun rays that seeped in from behind the clouds. It made the ice sparkle and the lake glisten and shine. A few birds flew past every now and again, animal calls could be heard from the forest behind them.

"Do you want to get some lunch?" Akira asked quietly, not wanting to break the peaceful silence they had created together.

Ludovic nods his head, "Sure, I'm not hungry though."

"Come one." Akira says, he stands up and hold out his hand to Ludovic.

He let's Akira pull him up, and together the both of them head back to the town. They decided to take the forest route back to the town, it was quicker anyway. It also wasn't as bumpy as it was on the way there, through the rocky shoreline.

As they were strolling along the path, Akira decides to ask some questions, to see if he could get to know Ludovic a bit better.

"Hey, do you like working at the hotel? Do you get free stuff?" Akira asks turning his head to look at the shorter boy.

"It's...fine. I suppose you could say I get free stuff." He replies, kicking at a rock that was on the path, sending skittering across the ground.

"How long have you worked there?" Akira continues.

"A while." Ludovic says.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Akira asks jokingly.

"No. I don't." He says, kicking another rock.

"Whaaat? How come a cute lookin' guy like you doesn't have a girlfriend?" Akira says, smirking a little.

"Shoosh. I'm not cute." Ludovic squeaks, turning his head away. "I don't want a girlfriend..." He adds, a little quieter.

"Oh. I understand..." He rubs the back of his neck, "So... how about you ask some questions now?" he continues.

"Alright, then... Why did you come to the town? Sightseeing? Work? We don't normally get a lot of foreigners, so you're a rare sight for us. " Ludovic asks.

"Well, first of all, I'm not entirely a foreigner- I was born here, but I moved when I was 4. Why am I here? I guess...I just had some home problems and needed a break from life there." He says.

"You ran away?" Ludovic says, slight shock on his face.

"I suppose you could put it like that, but does it really count? I'm over the age of 18, well over it, so dosen't that mean I have free reign over my life? I'd call this trip more of a getaway." Akira gives a lopsided grin as he replies to the question.

"Well, when you put it that way... So how old are you?" He replies.

"I'm going to be 24." Akira says, "What about you? How old are you?"

"Well how old do I look?" He says, waiting for Akira's reply.

"Uh, I'd say around 19 or 20. Give or take." He shrugs.

"Then I'm 20." Ludovic says, walking on ahead of the other.

"Right..." Akira says, jogging to catch up with the shorter boy.

They kept walking along the path, heading towards the town. Once arriving in the town, they walked to a nearby food store and grabbed a couple drinks and some snacks. Akira hadn't bought much money, and Ludovic didn't have any with him. So they shared the snacks between them.

As they were walking back to the Hotel, they quietly ate their snacks and finished their drinks. They climbed the stairs and the man at the door opened them, saying "Hope you had a nice day, sir." Akira frowned and nodded in acknowledgement.

As they walked away from the man at the door, Akira turns to Ludovic and says, "Why does he only address me and not you? Are you so short they can't see you?" He jokes.

Ludovic pouts and playfully hits Akira's arm. "Shoosh."

Akira grins and rubs Ludovic's hair, "Just kidding."

Akira glances over to the front desk to notice that the lady, Naomie, was staring at him like he was crazy. 'Ah shit, I'm probably not supposed to be so friendly with members of their staff, huh.' He thought to himself as he walked towards the elevator.

They both walked into the elevator, still playfully pushing each other back and forth. When the elevator's ding told them they'd reached the floor Akira's room was on, they climbed out of the elevator and ran down the hallway. They stood outside Akira's room, panting and out of breath, at least Ludovic was.

"Wow, you sure don't get much exercise, do you?" Akira laughed as patted Ludovic on the back.

"I...just...haven't run...for a while..." He breathed heavily, clutching an aching stitch in his side.

Akira laughed as he unlocked his door. "Wanna come in? I'll give you a glass of water, it should help with your stitch."

"Thanks." Ludovic huffs, following Akira into his Hotel room.

Akira motions for Ludovic to sit on the couch, and watches as he does. He then goes and gets two glasses from the cupboard, and fills them both with water. Akira brings the glasses back to the small sofa and hands one to Ludovic, who takes it an thanks him.

Akira turns on the TV, quietly taking a sip of his water. The two boys sat there for an hour or two watching the final couple of hours of Lord of the Rings; Return of the King. Akira felt a weight on his shoulder and looked down to see Ludovic had fallen asleep and slipped onto the other, using his shoulder as a pillow.

Akira smiled and let Ludovic sleep on, he just watched the rest of the movie until he felt really tired. He carefully got off the couch, making sure not to wake Ludovic. He walked over to the cupboards and grabbed and extra pillow and blanket. He put the pillow on the end of the couch and carefully lifted the shorter boy's head until it was on the pillow, he then covered him with the blanket before getting into his own and falling asleep almost instantly.

He fell asleep with images of Ludovic's sleeping face plaguing his mind.

**-End of chapter 2- **

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed it :) **


End file.
